Mischief's Match
by lotrlover21
Summary: Having grown up in the Royal Palace, Ireth has only known adventure from her books. When she teams up with the God of Mischief to find a secret way out of Asgard, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! This is my first Loki fanfiction (which I am co-writing with a close friend), so please don't be too harsh! Here's a little taste of the opening scene. I really hope you all enjoy it! I will try to update a proper first chapter as soon as I can. Of course, please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

**P.S. No Loki just yet, but he'll be arriving soon enough!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is Ireth. Everything else belongs to Marvel. **

* * *

"And once again you _thought_ you could best the mighty Thor!" boasted the future prince of Asgard, beaming triumphantly at the defeated raven-haired warrioress.

"I would have, had you fought fairly. We agreed: no magical weapons!" Lady Sif retorted, standing up as she brushed off dirt from her armor and dried the sweat from her face. The heat and sun had not helped her situation during the fight.

Thor let out a hearty chuckle, "My dear Sif, you know as well as I that real battle does not follow rules. Am I correct, my friends?" He looked around the training grounds searching for affirmation from the Warriors Three, Loki, or Ireth. Unfortunately, the Warriors Three were busy sparring with each other, and Loki was nowhere to be found. Sif and Thor's only audience had been their long-time friend Ireth, who sat on the precipice at the perimeter of the sparring circle. She was dressed in her armor, prepared to train with the rest of them, save for the book in her hand. Ireth had become so engrossed in its contents that she completely missed the exchange between the two warriors.

"Ireth!" called Thor, his armour clanging as he jogged over to her, "you are as bad as Loki with these books!"

Ireth blinked in surprise as Thor's large shadow cast over her. "Oh please, Loki wishes he were as well read as I am. At least I have the decency to show up to practice," she smoothly countered, closing her tome with a soft whoosh. "Besides, I'm not actually a warrior like the rest of you."

"That is folly! Surely you could be. Look at Sif!" boomed Thor, "She has become a legend in Asgard!" the golden prince beamed at the disheveled warrioress cooling off in the shade. It had been he who had trained her since she showed interested in being one of the best warriors Asgard had ever seen.

Ireth shook her head as she rose from her seat and removed her helm, allowing her lengthy auburn locks to flow free. She knew being a warrior was neither in her blood nor her nature. She was purely an academic, devoting her life to mastering the knowledge found in her books. Moreover, Odin had noticed her intelligence and had rewarded her accordingly. Recently, he had appointed her as one of Asgard's select judges, helping to keep peace among the citizens and settling disputes too trivial to demand the attention of the Allfather.

"It is not for me, Thor. You know this," Ireth said lightly, flashing a hint of a rueful smile. "Go, keep up your sparring. I will return to my chambers…it is positively scorching out here." She sighed, fanning her brow for emphasis.

"Very well. I think I shall go challenge my dear Sif for another round. I will see you at supper!" The crown prince winked as he sauntered off back to where Sif was practicing.

With a final wave, Ireth turned away and headed back into the palace. But first, she had a detour in mind.


	2. Seeing Double

**Here's the first official chapter! :) It's still a little short, but the chapters will get longer as we progress!**

**Please leave reviews, we're very excited about the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Everything except Ireth belongs to Marvel **

* * *

The palace library was a sight to behold. Ireth had grown up in the royal palace and had spent countless hours in the airy library, reading book after book while leaning against its stately pillars. Even after all these years, its magnificence never ceased to amaze her. Unfortunately, today she did not have time to waste, so she spared only a passing glance at the thousands of shelves before setting off to the hidden doors near the back of the hall.

Ireth carefully hid behind a column and peered at the heavy gold doors. A pair of guards stood watch, their keen eyes scanning the hall for any trespassers. Ireth remembered the guards distinctly, having come by several months ago. She had been attempting to access a long sought after book, only to be harshly informed that this section was "for royal family only." The restricted area held some of Asgard's oldest secrets. Although it had taken considerable effort, Ireth finally found a solution to her problem.

Closing her eyes, Ireth focused her concentration and energy on the illusion she had carefully perfected over the last couple months. Even after copious practice, the spell still managed to drain a significant amount of energy. Luckily, she did not need the disguise for long. Within seconds, Ireth's auburn waves transformed into sleek, jet-black hair, and her sparring attire was replaced with heavy green, black, and gold armor. As soon as she stopped growing taller, she knew the illusion was complete. She opened her eyes and looked down and was pleased to see the hands of a man rather than her own dainty fingers. With a deep breath, Ireth slid out from behind the column and proceeded toward the restricted section of the library.

"Good day, gentlemen," Ireth deeply intoned. She smiled internally at the voice, for it was not her own.

The guards bowed simultaneously before one spoke up. "Good day, Prince Loki. Back so soon?" Without expecting an answer, the guards unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing columns upon columns of gleaming, well-preserved books. Ireth's hand twitched involuntarily, aching to touch their cool, leather spines.

The door shut with a resounding thud behind the disguised lady. She let out a sigh of relief, finally having the freedom to explore the wonders of the unfamiliar chamber. Surely this was her niche in the world, and her heart desperately wanted to stay read each and every book. Nevertheless, she was on a mission and had little time to spare. It would not be long before the disguise wore her out.

Finding the book she required took slightly longer than anticipated. The books seemed to be organized in some archaic fashion, but she discovered the pattern soon enough. With a delighted smile that looked very out of place on Loki's mouth, Ireth pulled a thin grey book from the shelf. Thankfully, it was rather unremarkable and looked fairly normal, dwarfed by the large jewel encrusted books next to it. With its small size and leather bound pages, Ireth was sure the book would not be missed.

Book in hand, Ireth took one last, longing glance at the room before heading out. Halfway back to her chamber, a giddyness overcame her as she realized that she had been triumphant in her endeavors. She internally giggled with glee that her plan had gone off without a hitch. She was so wrapped up in her success, that she did not notice the dark shadow among the columns until it snaked out and grabbed her tightly around the arm.

"Well, well, well," a mirthful voice intoned, "I'm looking quite handsome today."

Ireth was so shocked to see the actual Loki there that her illusion immediately disappeared, leaving her cowering under prince's gaze. Loki's usually stoic face broke out in surprise, "Ireth?"

Before she could even blink, Loki regained his composure and snatched the book she held in her now lax hands.

"History of the Bifrost?" Loki questioned, arching one eyebrow in distaste. "Seems like a boring book to risk stealing for. Especially for a judge like yourself." Ireth tried to scoff with as much derision as she could muster, which was not much given how she could not think past her beating heart.

"I am not stealing... just borrowing it. To learn," she muttered, her golden-green eyes trying (but failing) to look at him coldly.

"Learn what, pray tell?" Loki lazily drawled, but a genuine interest showing through his emerald eyes.

Thinking her situation could not get any worse, she proceeded to explain.

Having grown up never excelling in the art of battle like her peers, Ireth found adventure in her books. As time passed, her longing for real adventure continued to grow. The worlds outside! All the knowledge she could gain if only she could explore it for herself. Unfortunately, there was no way to leave Asgard, with Heimdall tightly controlling travel on the Bifrost. Being one of Odin's judges kept her confined to the city and if Heimdall knew she was leaving the realm, he would have no choice but to tell the Allfather.

Ireth had read everything about travelling between worlds, but the only real way it seemed would be to 'teleport' through the essence of the Bifrost. But on the actual magic, none of the books could shed light. It was only through weeks of tedious research that she heard mention of this particular book, whose ancient secrets were carefully guarded by the royal family. She figured if she could learn the history, the different magic that made up the Bifrost, then she could access it somehow as well. Then maybe…just maybe…she would be able to go on an adventure herself.

Loki leaned back against the wall, impressed. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then casually dangled the book in front of her. "Here, I will loan it to you...on one condition."

Ireth took a step back in astonishment, not believing her sudden good luck. "Anything," she stammered.

Loki chuckled. "When you figure out how to leave here, promise me you will take me with you."


	3. Answer For An Answer

**Here's chapter 3! As promised, it's longer than the others :) And you know the drill- please leave a review (constructive criticism is also appreciated). Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ireth. **

* * *

Ireth, out of breath, hastily closed her chamber door and locked it. She let out a sigh of relief and sagged against the doorframe, exhausted after the adrenaline rush. She had nodded in agreement, grabbed the book from Loki and bolted to her chambers as fast as she could. Flopping down on her large golden bed, Ireth rewarded herself with a small smile. She had acquired the book at little cost. Perhaps the trickster would prove to be a boon in her operation. After all, he was far more skilled in magic than she was. Maybe with enough prodding, he would even help her hone her skills. Without wasting another second, she reverently opened the cover of book and began immersing herself in the wonders of the Bifrost.

* * *

After Ireth ran away, Loki remained a couple of minutes in the hallway, contemplating the interaction that had just occurred. He began to walk slowly, ambling along the many corridors of the winding palace. The trickster god had not been caught off guard in many years, and too have lost his composure to Ireth of all people disturbed him. It now came to his attention how little he knew of his acquaintance. For instance, he neither would have guessed her rather impressive capability of magic, nor her desperate want for adventure. She had always been the cute, quite girl too smart to surround herself with the likes of Thor. Something about her sparked his interest, and he was not going to leave this mystery unsolved. Maybe she could find a secret way out of Asgard where he had been unsuccessful. Out of his dense battle-obsessed friends, she would be most likely to find a solution to the puzzle. With a smirk befitting the God of Mischief, Loki began to plan his next move.

"Loki." A voice called from behind, breaking his concentration. He turned around to see his mother casually walking toward him. She smiled endearingly at her son. "Are you busy, dear?" she inquired.

Loki embraced Frigga, the only person in Asgard privy to his affections. "Not at all, mother. I was returning to my chambers," Loki replied.

"Would you mind accompany me for a walk in my Gardens? I have a few minutes away from my hand maidens."

The Allmother was the only person in Asgard whose wishes Loki could not deny. "Of course, lead the way," he said with a nod and a small smile. He cocked out his elbow for his mother and the pair proceeded to Frigga's royal gardens.

The walk was quiet and peaceful. Loki was deep in thought as Frigga cared tenderly for her prized orchids. It was she who broke the silence.

"I trust all is well?"

"As well as can be expected." A thought popped up in his mind and he decided to ask Frigga about it. "How much do you know about Ireth?" he asked. The question was unexpected, but Frigga reacted only with the tiniest arch of her eyebrow.

"I know that she is a sweet lady…very intelligent. Skilled in magic-" Frigga paused, waiting to hear Loki's reaction. She was not disappointed. Her son abruptly stopped walking, confusion written on his face.

"You know she can do magic?" he asked, not understanding how he was caught completely unaware earlier that day.

"Well, she did learn a few tricks from me," Frigga responded with a knowing smile. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but Frigga cut him off. "I know you will ask me how you did not know. That is because she asked me to keep it a secret."

Loki was even more intrigued with this new information. Why would she ask Frigga to keep her magic a secret…was she ashamed of it? The thought disappointed him.

"I have already said too much," said the Queen. "I will not ask you why you are curious, but know that she will reveal what she wishes to in her own time."

Frigga walked ahead of Loki, smirking. She could plainly see through her son's façade. So much for being the trickster god.

* * *

The afternoon bells clashed noisily, breaking Ireth's reverie. She looked absent-mindedly from her book at the large clock that sat upon her crowded desk. Noon! She had lost track of time, and realization slowly dawned over her. She was late for work.

She tried to hurriedly dress and wondered why putting her armor on seemed so much more difficult than usual. With a small chuckle, she realized she was still clutching her prized book in one hand. Unwillingly tossing the book aside, Ireth grabbed her scarlet robe from her dresser chair across the room and ran out her chamber. The last hour had been glorious. She had learned so much about the magic behind the Bifrost. It was so much more complicated than she could have imagined. After the events of the morning, her heart was not fully in her duties at the moment.

* * *

Ireth rested her head tiredly on one hand and rhythmically strummed her fingers against the aged oak table with the other. The afternoon was lasting an eternity. She was relieved to be on her last case, the 15th ruling of the day for her. A pair of citizens had been captured by the royal guards for stealing swords from a prominent blacksmith in town. Ireth had seen plenty of thievery and the ruling rarely changed: prison time varying upon the items stolen. The swords these men stole were made for the royal army, which warranted a harsher punishment. Ireth was thinking 2 months prison time with some monetary compensation. The dungeons were reserved for the worst criminals: traitors, war prisoners, and the like. These were crimes against Asgard, and only Odin dealt with those. Usually, Ireth enjoyed her job, but today evening could not come fast enough.

At long last, the guards removed the thieves from the Lesser Hall of judgment and Ireth was relieved of her duties. Normally after a day of hard work, Ireth would join Thor and his friends for supper. Instead, Ireth decided she would grab a morsel from the kitchens later, for she had other plans.

Finding Loki's chamber was not the least bit challenging. Ireth had been to Thor's chambers with Sif and the Warriors Three plenty of times, and she imagined Loki's to be nearby. She was right. Just around the corner from Thor's rooms was a large set of forest green doors. Ireth hesitated before knocking three times.

Loki was in his office when he heard the soft rapping from the main door of his chambers. The knock was not characteristic of his brother's, whose thunderous pounding would shake his room. No, this was not Thor coming to see why Loki was not taking his meal with everyone else. Curious to see who was on the other side, Loki opened the door, and flashed a dashing smile when he saw the figure staring back at him.

"Loki. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping you had a moment?" started Ireth, unsure of how receptive the Prince would be.

Loki studied her carefully. His piercing gaze made her shift uncomfortably where she stood "May I please come in…?" she interjected, breaking the silence.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and responded "Please, come in. Have a seat," gesturing towards the couch. With a wave of his hand, Loki started a blazing fire in his fireplace, giving the room some light.

"I must admit, I am not used to having many visitors. To what may I owe the pleasure?" He said, sitting across from Ireth on his surprisingly comfortable furniture.

Looking away from the fire and to the man, Ireth said, "I have…been curious about a few things. I was hoping you could give me answers."

"About?" Loki questioned, arching one eyebrow.

"You."

Loki contemplated for a moment before formulating his own reply. "Well, an answer for an answer," he purred, "It's only fair."

Ireth nodded, of course he would want something in return. "Go on…"

Loki lazily lounged on the couch and observed Ireth before asking. "Why do you hide your magic?"

"My father disapproves of it," she said, without batting an eyelash. She had anticipated this question and was ready with her answer.

"Your father? Why is that?" Loki prodded, swinging his legs to the floor so he could regard Ireth more fully. He knew there had to be more behind the parent's disapproval. Loki had met Ireth's sire, Alfar, a couple of times. He was one of Odin's generals and seemed to be a pleasant man.

Ireth hesitated, but continued to relay what she knew of her father's thoughts on magic. Long ago, when Alfar's father was a general to Odin's father, Bor. During a great battle, her grandsire was struck down behind his back by a magician. Alfar had been but a small child at the time and learned to harbor a great distrust for all who could perform magic. When he discovered his own daughter had powers, he forbade her to use her skills at all. It was not until Frigga secretly spotted her practicing magic with water droplets that Ireth began to properly utilize her skill.

Loki nodded, running his slender fingers along his chin. He could understand Ireth's feelings, for his father and brother were never fully accepting of his magic as well. However, it was not in his nature to divulge such information. Instead, he put his thoughts aside and focused on the purpose of her visit.

"Very well…now you may ask your question."

"Alright….Why do you want to go with me if I can travel beyond Asgard?"

Loki paused for a moment before replying. "Asgard is no longer interesting for me," he said nonchalantly, waving off her question. "It would be nice to see other places…uninhibited by battle."

"Well, can you not?" Ireth was puzzled. "Surely a prince such as he could do whatever his heart desired!"

"A prince cannot just wander off…Odin would not be happy to look for his son and find him missing. To be honest, it never occurred to me to use the Bifrost's magic. You are providing me with….an opportunity." Loki stood up and walked toward the door do his balcony. He could not answer the question further, for if Ireth figured out the truth as to why he never attempted using the magic of the Bifrost himself, the whole operation would be aborted.

**There you have it folks! The next chapter will be up within the week and there will be plenty of Loki/Ireth interactions. :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Finding a Niche

**Hello dear readers! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. Also, I hope all of my readers in the U.S. had a marvelous Thanksgiving! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ireth**

* * *

Ireth sat cross-legged at a table near the back of the dining hall, her book cocked open against the golden goblet beside her plate. After several days full of tedious cases, she finally had a lighter day. Just a couple of petty thefts in the morning, and she had the entire glorious afternoon to herself. She ate periodically from her still mostly full plate, choosing to spend her time invested in the book instead. The murmur of other Aesir conversation filled the room, but Ireth had chosen this lonely table so as not to be bothered. She was in no mood for mindless conversation. Taking a small bite of her potatoes, she turned the page.

Her concentration was rudely broken as a large and noisy presence clunked into the bench across from hers. With an even louder thud, the invader dropped a heavy, gleaming hammer on the worn wooden surface of the table. Ireth's plate and goblet shook in protest. "Good afternoon, Thor." Ireth greeted, dryly. Her tone of voice was completely lost on the blonde god as he beamed across the table from her.

"Ireth! I see what you have been up to as of late! Reading by yourself in the corner again?" He exclaimed, gesturing towards her open book.

Ireth sighed. She could never stay that angry at him. Something about him always made her think of an overgrown child. "Yes, you know how I am when I start reading a book…" she responded, a sideways smile already tugging at her lips.

"What is it this time? An Aesir's Guide to Farming? You always had the strangest taste in books." Thor chuckled as he reached across the table to examine her hardback. Ireth's heart suddenly jumped in fear and her palms instantly became clammy. She had placed an illusion on the cover to make it easier to read outside of her rooms. However, if anyone else were to touch the cover, she would be discovered in an instant.

"NO!" She shrieked, swatting his hand away. His shocked expression would have been comical if she were not in this delicate situation. "I…uh…" Cool beads of sweat began forming on her face. Her tongue felt like sandpaper in her mouth. "Need this book to be touched only by me. Because I….just love books so much." She finished lamely. Thor blinked at her.

"Ireth!" Loki jauntily greeted, suddenly appearing to the right of Thor's shoulder. "You look so tired! Has Odin been overworking you again?" Thor relaxed upon hearing his younger brother. Of course, here was Ireth just cracking a bit under the stress of her job. "And Thor, my dearest brother! I just saw Sif in the training grounds. She appeared to be searching for you." Thor brightened at this news. He was never one to turn down a good sparring partner. He excused himself, leaving Ireth to turn her attention to her savior. Loki's playful face from just a moment before had disappeared, now replaced by a scornful expression. "Just…love…books. Good thing not all Asgardians have your amazingly quick thinking, or I might be out of a job." He drawled, turning away and exiting the hall. Ireth was filled with a self-righteous anger. He was right to mock her…she should have been more careful. However, if he had given her some more time, she would have smoothed everything out. After all, she was capable of taking care of herself. Still a little rattled from the encounter, she slowly gathered her things and left as well.

* * *

Loki walked down the hall, still smirking to himself. The angry expression on Ireth's face as he left – priceless! Her face was scrunched up holding back a retort, causing her to look absolutely adorable. 'I mean weak,' he corrected himself, 'Very pathetic and weak.' Where had that thought come from?

Loki went to his chambers and walked into his private library. His finger glided along a row of books until he found the right one.

"Perfect," he whispered as he flipped through the pages. To anyone else, the book would be an innocent text, full of generic spells and other information of the like. However, Loki's expert eyes knew this was not just any book; in fact, it was a rather ancient diary. The owner remained a mystery, but the information was still sound. Whoever it was, they knew much about the magic of the Bifrost. He had written great details regarding the energy and the complicated nature of its magic, information that Ireth's book overlooked. Yet, among all of the facts, there was one piece of advice that resonated in Loki's mind. The author of the diary had included a disclaimer, one that urged against attempting to use the energy of the Bifrost, for its power was unpredictable and incredible. When Loki heard Ireth's explanation for borrowing History of the Bifrost, he knew this was his chance to find out just how dangerous the magic of the Bifrost was…and if he was strong enough to handle it.

Slamming the book shut, Loki took leave of his chambers. It was time for him to make a trip to the palace library. It had been a few days since he had secluded himself in the vast hall, and he dearly needed that peace now. The Bifrost had consumed him just as much as it had Ireth.

His quick eyes scanned the hall, looking for one window in particular. Loki had a windowsill niche that he enjoyed the most. Something about the amount of light and the consistency of the pillows had settled itself into Loki's short list of favorite things. He had long claimed that small piece of the library as his own. As he strode to that isolated part of the hall, he noticed much to his dismay that his niche was, in fact, not empty. Ireth had relocated and made herself at home in Loki's favorite spot in the palace, secondary to his chambers. Loki inhaled deeply through his nose and fought the urge to unceremoniously pull her out of his perfectly molded pillows and onto the cold floor.

"I see you have managed to find your way out of the dining hall," Loki huffed.

Without looking up from the book, Ireth replied, "Yes. How perceptive of you." She was still irritated with Loki after his snide remark from earlier. Along with the book, there were papers and writing utensils strewn all over the cushion. Loki cringed internally when he noticed several ink smudges on his seat. It was clear that she had been taking detailed notes.

"I was not sure you remembered such basic functions after your display earlier." Loki scathingly replied.

"Do you need anything?" said Ireth, icily cutting him off. Loki, who was now hovering over her, held a sour look on his face. She could barely stand his overbearing presence, let alone concentrate.

Loki paused for a moment before answering her. "No, I came by to do some light reading…but it appears that someone got to MY niche first." He knew he was acting childish, but he could not stop himself.

Ireth blinked. "Your niche?" she said incredulously. "Pardon me, your highness, I did not realize we were being petty today. How can you be this infuriating?!" She picked up one of her unused ink pens and threw it, pointed end first, at his chest. The item flew through the air, made contact his armor and then...bounced off. The impact was not what she had hoped. Loki stared at the writing utensil on the floor and back at Ireth, not sure whether to be afraid or to laugh. Ireth frowned petulantly, gathered all of her materials with a sweep of her arms, and stormed off, leaving Loki in the dust.

"His niche," she whispered angrily to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She knew her anger was irrational, but Loki had managed to get under her skin today. Perhaps she had been too consumed in work and her reading that she was starting to lose her inner peace. It was time for a break.

* * *

Loki watched as a fuming Ireth stomped out of the library. Bending down, he picked up the pen she flung at him and a sudden realization came over him. He felt something he had not felt in...ages. Loki was starting to feel _guilty_ for treating Ireth the way he had. Are these what emotions felt like? This was awful and unacceptable. He knew there was but one thing he could do to relieve himself of such a feeling. With a sigh, he gripped the pen tightly in his hand and left the comfort of his windowsill behind in search of Ireth.

* * *

Ireth had just plopped down on her couch when she heard a soft rapping at her chamber door. With a groan, she dragged herself to answer the knocking. Was she to have no peace today? She swung open her door and was immediately disappointed.

"Oh. It's you." She said, lacking enthusiasm.

Loki stood awkwardly across from her, not sure how to begin. "I…uh…here is your pen." He shoved it into her hands as if it were burning his hands.

"You came here to return this….? You do know I have many more?" Ireth was tired of Loki and just wanted him to leave. Was that too much to ask?

"No...Yes! But not just that. I…how is the research coming along?" Try as he might, Loki could not muster up an apology.

Ireth rolled her eyes at the prince. His attempt to placate her was dreadful. Obviously he wanted to be a part of her research and potential discoveries. What a sneaky bastard. Yet, since she never harbored a grudge for long, Ireth obliged him. With a sigh, she opened the door wider, allowing him access to her rooms.

"I suppose if we're talking about this, you ought to come in." she said.

Loki walked in, impressed. Ireth's room was well-furnished and decorated, though not as stately as his. He murmured approvingly at the earthy green tones of her room. Green was always a color he could appreciate.

Ireth was never one to be a bad host, so she immediately offered Loki some refreshments as he took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have water, juice….mead if you prefer something stronger."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the mention of mead. "I would not suspect a lady such as yourself to store spirits in your chambers."

"Being friends with Thor has its…interesting outcomes." She explained. "I could probably out-drink you at this rate," she stated, nonchalantly.

Loki chuckled, "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, very much so," said Loki with a smirk. He was certain this little Asgardian woman could not hold her liquor like a man such as he. Ireth did her best to keep her face neutral. If she could outdrink Thor, then surely she could outdrink his studious little brother. Loki continued, "But first, tell me what you have learned."

Ireth walked over to her humble desk and picked up a few pieces of parchment from the clutter. "These are my notes. I have been trying to decipher what was written in the book. But it's so disorganized!" Ireth had been through the book front and back during these last few days, and she still could not put everything together in an orderly fashion.

"May I?" asked Loki, as he reached out his hand for the pages. "These are very detailed. You have done a marvelous job." Ireth was skeptical about his compliment. It was common knowledge that Loki was not genuine, save to a handful of people.

Loki knew she would be thinking this. "I mean it," he added, flashing a smile. Looking at the pair, no one could guess they had been irritated with each other earlier that afternoon.

"Oh…thank you," mumbled Ireth. "It's all I could figure out about the Bifrost's magic."

Loki nodded. "I think you have deciphered all there is to decipher from that small book." He shuffled through a couple more pages of her parchment. "You have even noticed some things I overlooked." Loki was impressed with Ireth. He knew the girl was smart, but she turned out to be much more intelligent than he gave her credit for.

"I was actually hoping you could point me towards another book or resource that could help fill the gaps?" Ireth had not wanted to ask Loki, but if anyone would know, it would be him.

Loki placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. He did know of a book, but what would he ask for in return? Loki glanced at Ireth, her eyes shining into his, full of hope. Sighing, Loki decided to be straightforward and just lend it to her, no strings attached. What was happening to the old Loki? He wondered.

"There is a book I know of that may interest you. It should help you piece together more of the puzzle. Tell me…what other illusions can you do?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The next one will hopefully be up sometime within the next two weeks. We've got a busy week up ahead, so I just wanted to let you know in advance. **

**Anyway, you know the drill! Please leave a review! (Constructive criticism is appreciated). **


	5. Unexpected Occurings

**Aaaand we're back! Sorry for the long wait! It's been a crazy few weeks. First final exams, then I left the country, and then I came back and there were more exams. :\ BUT, without further ado, I give you the next chapter in our tale. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ireth. **

* * *

Loki walked around Ireth and inspected her disguise. He circled around her slowly, scrutinizing the detail. "Well, well. Nature _has_ been kind to me." He smirked, finishing the circle in time to see Ireth's scarlet face. "Stop that" he drawled, Blushing does not become me."

Without giving Ireth a chance to retort, Loki himself changed his guise into Thor. Loki was relieved that Ireth was not as practiced at illusions as he, giving him the edge. He did not want to see her as a competitor.

"Ready?" he asked, already half way to the door. Unlike Ireth, he did not have to inspect his work- he was confident his illusion was perfect.

Ireth followed behind Loki…or rather, _Thor_, as he led the way to the restricted library. It had been a couple weeks since Ireth had acquired her book. She had not thought that she would be making a return trip any time soon.

"What book are we getting anyway?" she inquired.

"It's so strange hearing my voice from someone else," said Loki, ignoring her question.

Ireth went to open her mouth and repeat what she asked before the prince cut her off. "You will see soon enough."

The pair reached the library and Ireth noticed that the same guards were at the doors.

"Let me see…how does Thor walk again? Ah yes." Loki placed his hand on his hip and began strutting towards the guards as flamboyantly as possible, Thor's scarlet cape streaming majestically behind him. Ireth hissed, "Stop that, no one is going to believe that's really Thor." In response, Loki flipped his golden hair over his shoulder.

"Right this way your highnesses." The guards bowed and opened the doors for Loki and Ireth, leaving her surprised. The Thor look-a-like cocked his eyebrow at Ireth, dramatically whipped his cape behind him, and continued strutting into the room. Ireth, at a loss for words, scurried inside after him.

"I'll have you know, I am quite practiced at this disguise," Loki said, as soon as the door closed. Ireth sputtered. Loki had clearly never laid eyes on his brother. Thor's appearance melted away, revealing the actual Loki. Ireth did the same, and tried to ignore the way Loki was checking himself out.

"Now, let's see…" mumbled Loki as he rummaged through the rows and rows of books with ease. It had taken Ireth some time to figure out the organization, but to Loki it was nothing. He had been navigating these columns since he was a mere child. In a way, Ireth found watching him search for the book soothing.

Loki's voice brought Ireth's mind back to the task. "So many books! If only someone else were in the room to help," Loki interjected, staring pointedly at Ireth. "You haven't even told me the title!" huffed Ireth.

"That is because it doesn't have one."

"A title?" Ireth clarified, confused. How can a book not have a title?

"Did I say stutter? Yes, it does not have a title. The author never finished it, but I think it will help you with the puzzle nonetheless."

"Then how will I know what to look for?" Ireth was slightly cross with Loki. She wanted to leave the library as soon as she could, not wanted to get caught.

Loki sighed, "At least let me finish talking…the book is scarlet with gold runes scattered around the cover." He pulled out a piece of paper out seemingly of thin air and magicked some runes on the front. "Take this with you." Loki handed her the page and turned back to the bookshelf, carefully scanning the rows and rows of volumes, leaving Ireth to do the same.

* * *

The minutes ticked by and it seemed that the pair was no closer to finding the book than they were when they began their search.

"I thought you knew where this book was," complained Ireth crankily.

"Seems I was wrong…" said Loki, lost in thought.

At that moment, the doors began to open. Loki snapped into action and with a blink of an eye, he changed into Thor. Ireth hid behind a column of books and concentrated on her disguise. Although hers was not instantaneous as Loki's was, she still managed to change in time. As she stepped out from behind the column, she saw Loki, disguised as Thor, embracing his mother.

"My son! What brings you here?" asked Frigga, knowing full well that Thor would never set foot in the library unless someone made him do it.

"Accompanying Loki, of course! He's on a hunt for another book it seems," he laughed, shaking his head. "And you, mother?"

"It seems I had the same thought as your brother," answered Frigga, catching Ireth's gaze and giving a warm smile. "Have you found what you are looking for dear? I'm sure Thor has not been of much help," she teased.

"Not yet mother, but soon enough." Ireth impressed not just herself with her ability to handle the direct confrontation from the All-Mother, but Loki as well. He was sure she would ruin the cover. Ever so quietly, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Then don't let me keep you!" Frigga briskly walked over to the row next to the one Ireth was standing in and grabbed a rather sizeable text book. Before exiting, she turned to look at the pair once again.

"Ireth, your illusions have really improved," she winked.

A few seconds after the Allmother left, Ireth changed back into herself and slumped against the wall of books. "What just happened?"

Loki looked thoughtful. "She did not appear to be surprised that you were here. I shall speak with her later. Let us not worry about this, for now." Loki held up the small red book they were searching for.

"How did you find it?" Ireth jumped up and ran over to grab the book, which Loki happily handed over.

He laughed, "I always assumed I was the only one to get so excited over books."

Ireth was so engrossed in browsing through the pages that she did not hear Loki's comment. "What did you say?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I said, I noticed it when I saw mother grab her book. It was on the opposite shelf, and easy to miss."

"I'm glad you saw it. I was beginning to lose hope"

Loki nodded in agreement before changing into to Thor one last time. "I think I need a break from my brother after this."

Ireth let out a laugh that rang like bells in Loki's ears, "If you need a break from Thor, then surely I need a break from you!"

Loki hoped she was kidding. He was beginning to enjoy Ireth's company. It would be unfortunate if she truly did not want him around.

The pair made it to Ireth's chambers and parted ways. Ireth was already engrossed in her book and had not noticed Loki inspect her as they walked through the halls of the palace. "Loki, here it says 'the runes merge and become one' can you explain that to me?" Ireth looked up and found herself sitting at her couch, in her own chambers, alone with only her books for company. Slightly disappointed that Loki was not there to answer her questions, she grabbed her notes from her desk and began jotting down all of the things she wanted to tell him the next time they met.

* * *

Ireth lay curled up against one of the pillows on her wide windowsill, her book comfortably nestled in her hands. The evening sun gave the perfect ambiance for reading. The incoming breeze let in the sounds of chatter below, and the clanging of swords in the distance. Not that she noticed either, so all-consuming were the words on the page. She rubbed her eyes, unaware of the deep bags that had started to develop.

There was a soft knock on the door, but Ireth continued, unhearing. "Oooh, I see..." she mumbled softly to herself, turning the page.

"And what's that, my dear." A smooth voice crooned next to her ear. Ireth screamed and fell off the window seat, taking many of her notes with her.

"LOKI!" She yelled indignantly, trying to organize her messy hair. She held up a strain in distaste...when was the last time she bathed? "What are you doing in my chambers?"

_"_Well, Odin was quite displeased that you missed the last council meeting. He sent me to see...what had kept you occupied. Engrossed in a book is hardly an acceptable excuse."

Ireth blinked at the news. Council meeting? "What day is it…?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, "We got the book two days ago…you do the math."

"Oh no…" Missing Odin's council meeting meant consequences…not to mention it had been two days since she had bathed. Ireth scrambled to get up off the floor, at the same time trying to gather the flying pages. With a flick of his wrist, Loki stacked the papers perfectly and shut the windows, keeping any of Ireth's notes from escaping the room. He held out a hand for Ireth to take.

Blushing, she grabbed his hand and got up. "Thank you. Um, just wait here…I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, dashing to the washroom. Ireth did not have time for a luxurious bath. She managed to pour some water and soap on herself make herself presentable for the time being.

Ireth returned to where Loki was sitting in a few minutes, just as she promised. No one could have guessed that she had been looking like a mess just moments ago.

"Right. I'm sorry you had to witness that," started Ireth, still cringing inwardly. "I…I have a few questions for you!" Ireth jumped up, remembering the list of questions she had kept for Loki.

"Wait," said Loki, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Ireth, when was the last time you slept?" Loki knew what it was like to become obsessed with a book or a topic…the two were very similar in many aspects, and this was one of them. If she did not get sleep soon, she would crash. He knew from experience that that situation should be avoided at all costs.

Ireth let out a sigh, "I tried to sleep. I just…I can't fall asleep. Every time I try, I keep thinking about all that I have read, and the excitement keeps me awake. Loki, I have learned so much! I'm nearly there!" the excitement was contagious. Loki was grinning with Ireth, whose smile was full of hope.

"I understand the feeling," he said. "However," his tone became serious again, "you need to take a break. I have an idea. Are you dressed to leave the Palace?"

Ireth was wearing breeches and a tunic. Not something, she would wear normally, for she was partial to dresses. However, as long as she was not going to see anyone of importance, she could leave the palace wearing what she was.

"Well then my dear, I think I will take you up on that challenge."

* * *

The city tavern was bustling, as merrymaking was highly valued among Asgardians. Ireth smiled at the jolly and carefree denizens of the tavern. It reminded her of the good times when she, Thor, and the rest of their friends would enjoy a glass or two (or four) during their evenings. Alas, they all had responsibilities and duties now.

Ireth followed closely behind Loki, as he exchanged a quick word with the bartender and led her to an empty wooden table. Immediately after she sat on the stool, a server brought out a pair of pints.

"Asgard's finest mead," said Loki, with a careful arch of his eyebrows. "Are you ready?"

Ireth smirked, "I was born ready, Silver Tongue."

And so it began. The empty mugs quickly accumulated, trophies on either side of the table.

_She wasn't lying, _thought Loki. Out-drinking Ireth _was_ proving to be a challenge. He would not stand to lose to a girl. Closing his eyes, Loki tried to gather his jumbled thoughts to formulate a spell. _Now let's see you win, my dear_.

* * *

"If my father knew I did this….he would be furious!" giggled Ireth, her words beginning to slur together.

Even after magicking Ireth's drinks and making them stronger than his, Loki was not winning by much. "What do you mean?" asked Loki, curious as to what secrets she would spill in this inebriated state.

"Have you met my father? General Alfar… so oppressive! ...Never accepted my magic… Still not good enough for him…" Ireth's words trailed off as she glanced away. To fill the sudden silence, she downed another mug. Loki broke a little through the haziness and realized that maybe Ireth's upbringing may have been similar to his own. He regarded her with a curious glance.

"I think I know what you mean." he said. Ireth's eyes widened. She leaned forward, inches away from his face.

"Do you?" she whispered.

Loki took another deep sip from his pint. "Always seeking acceptance and validity from your father? I am the second son…the magician, the liar, the one who causes chaos everywhere. Odin never cared for me so much as he cared for Thor?" He sat the glass down a bit more vigorously than he meant, causing the golden liquid to run down the glass to the table. _Where was this coming from?_ Thought Loki. He had never spoken so much about how he felt about Odin to anyone, even when drunk. Their eyes were locked and Loki stared back into the depths of her clear green orbs. He leaned in to observe her more closely. Her bright eyes shone unflinchingly back at him. Without realizing, Loki leaned ever closer towards Ireth's face. He studied her mouth closely, Ireth's red lips cocked in a half smile. As Loki felt himself closing the distance between them, Ireth let out a hiccup, startling the both of them. With lightning fast speed, Loki backed away from the woman, who did the same. Ireth covered her mouth with her hands and attempted to sprint outside, despite her lacking motor skills. She made it to the bushes next to the pub just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. She was so busy wretching up the poisons from earlier that she did not notice the pair of hands holding her hair away from her face.

"Maybe we should head back to the palace…" suggested Loki, once Ireth stopped heaving.

"I…I don't understand," she started, her voice shaking. "I have never done this before…"

Loki felt a pang of guilt for secretly making her mead stronger. Frankly, he expected her to quit the challenge much sooner, not thinking she had the capability to continue.

"Let's get you home" he said, as he helped her up. Holding on to each other tightly, Loki and Ireth made their way to the palace, hoping that no one important would spot them in such a state.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'm excited for what we have planned for this duo :) Please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated! Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next couple weeks (I'll definitely try my best. Meanwhile, please me patient with me! I apologize in advance for any delays!)**


End file.
